dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
CyberKeef
CyberKeef is the final boss of Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown's exclusive fourth episode, Plug 'N' Pray. He is a giant cyborg/robot that was built and programmed by the aliens to kill Duke Nukem. Out of all the bosses encountered, the CyberKeef and the Cycloid Incinerator are not seen or even mentioned in Duke Nukem Forever, nor was another robot like him built by the aliens. Thus, the canonicity of Plug 'N' Pray is possible, but questionable. Description The CyberKeef is a gigantic, humanoid robot that bears a minor resemblance to Duke. The CyberKeef was created by the aliens to kill Duke and blow up the city along with him. The ticking time bomb in his chest is seen in the outro when Duke defeats the CyberKeef. It is encountered in the Ministry of Fear level. The CyberKeef resides in a disco club with Sentry Drones along with him. In order to reach the CyberKeef, the player needs to open the yellow access card door but there is also a secret passage to the CyberKeef's dance floor by finding the secret red access card. When defeated, Duke is seen (in the outro) picking up the massive clock that CyberKeef wore around his neck, examining it for a moment before dropping and shattering it. This large clock necklace is a reference to hip-hop artist Flavor Flav. Duke Nukem then encounters a sentry drone that appears to start panicking and then flies straight to a wall blowing itself up, making an hole which leads to a field of grass while the sun rises. Duke starts to walk towards it and then the outro ends. Appearance CyberKeef is green in color with white tints. He also wears giant sunglasses and has two metal horns on his head. His body is covered with purple wires. The CyberKeef also has a giant clock inserted in his chest which is a time bomb. He is also massive in size and as big as the other bosses, and because of this, he cannot enter small areas. Combat Analysis * Best Weapon Choice '''Devastator (130) * '''Worst Weapon Choice RPG (43) *CyberKeef will be pushed forward from the blasts* His tactics are exactly the same as those for the Battlelord. It uses three attacks, with two attacks being identical to the Battlelord: 1. Firing its chain gun. 2. Firing mortars. 3. Stepping on Duke if he gets too close. There are two locations where Duke can fight the CyberKeef: 1. In the disco area that he rests in. 2. Outside in the city streets. It is possible to win the battle in the disco area, but it is very difficult to do because of the lack of cover. There is a wall behind the CyberKeef that can be destroyed to gain access to the city streets, where the fight is significantly easier because Duke can take cover from the CyberKeef's chaingun and mortar cannon attacks. Like the Alien Queen, his health is 6000 and much stronger than the three other bosses. Notes * As with the Overlord, Cycloid Emperor, and Alien Queen, the CyberKeef's programming is exactly the same as the Battlelord's. However, he shares a lot more with the first boss. CyberKeef has the same attacks (grenades and chaingun) and makes the same roars as the Battlelord, despite being robotic in nature. * When the player shoots the CyberKeef with the RPG, it will be pushed forward. This can give him an advantage by killing the player. * When the CyberKeef fires mortars, his body will be bugged and glitched out. You will see his body go below the ground. * Unlike all of the other bosses, Duke does not make a quote after defeating the CyberKeef, nor when he encounters him like the Battlelord. His corpse, like the other bosses, cannot be destroyed, i.e. gibbed, compared to the common enemies encountered in the game, and will remain so until the level ends. The same dying animation will show regardless of what weapon the player used to defeat a boss. Gallery CyberKeef.jpg|CyberKeef attacks! cyberkeef2.png|CyberKeef from the rear|link=http://forums.duke4.net/topic/5551-duke-nukem-psx-sprites-and-tiles-rips/ cyberkeef3.png|CyberKeef from the side|link=http://forums.duke4.net/topic/5551-duke-nukem-psx-sprites-and-tiles-rips/ cyberkeef4.png|CyberKeef slipping on a banana|link=http://forums.duke4.net/topic/5551-duke-nukem-psx-sprites-and-tiles-rips/ cyberkeef5.png|CyberKeef defeated|link=http://forums.duke4.net/topic/5551-duke-nukem-psx-sprites-and-tiles-rips/ See More Category:Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:DNTM Enemies